Steven Universe: Peridot Shenanigans
by terrietont
Summary: When the gems are away, the Peri will play!
1. Chapter 1: Shirts

**Just quick little stories of Peridot's little misadventures inside the barn when Steven and the gems are on missions and Lapis is away. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Shirts

"Have a good flight Lapis" Peridot waved goodbye to her roommate as Lapis flew off into the blue sky.

Peridot looked around at her surroundings making sure she wasn't being watched.

She swiftly ran into the barn and grabbed a chest open

She giggled pulling out a pair of Jean shorts and a red shirt with a star on it.

She put the clothes over the top of outfit and displayed herself inside the barn.

She began humming a familiar tune.

"We... are the crystal gems! We'll always save the day! And if you think we can't we'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world believe in...

Perma Fusion, Soldier Quartz, Defective Pearl, the Steven and the great and lovable PERIDOT!"

She said loudly gesturing to herself in Steven's clothes. "Oh peridot, who knew you were the perfect leader for us clods!" She said mimicking Pearl's upbeat voice.

"Peri you're so smart and funny!" She said in a gruffer tone mimicking Amethyst.

"Yes. You are so much better than me and my friends" She said in a low British accent mimicking Garnet.

"And we all think you make the best friend for Lapis Lazuli!" She said in a high pitch scrawny voice to mimick Steven.

"Why thank you gems! I suppose I shall take care of that cloddy corrupted gem!" She beamed walking around proudly.

"Peridot you are very impressive, and I am a Clod to not have been your friend sooner!" Peridot said in a low toned voice to attempt mimicking Lapis.

"And you're right, I am a Clod! Why didn't I listen to you great and lovable Peridot?" She said in a sort-of sophisticated yellow diamond mimick.

"Oh hush now Yellow Diamond, it is apparent that you and your Homeworld clods are NOTHING for the crystal gems!" She said triumphly moving about like royalty.

She then began chuckling widely and running out the barn.

"I'm so scandalous!" She giggled naughtily. "Wearing a 'shirt' outside!" She said like it was inappropriate.

She giggled and rolled around in the grass, feeling freedom to do whatever she wanted.

"Look I'm Steven!" She said pumping her fists into the air.

"I'll hit you with my shield and it will hurt!" She said mimicking Steven again.

"Still can't believe he hit with with that shield." Peridot said under her breath, remember when she was confronted by the Crystal Gems the third time.

Peridot sighed and walked back slowly to the barn. She looked up at the blue sky.

"Life and death and love and birth... and peace and war on the planet earth" she sung quietly glancing up at the clouds.

"Is there anything that's worth more..." She began to feel soft tears well up inside her eyelids. Things have really come far ever since she got stuck on Earth.

"Than peace and love on the planet earth" she finished whispering the last word.

The grass waved in the wind and the clouds danced across the sky gracefully. She leaned her head up watching as each movement passed by.

She began to vision Lapis flying around in the clouds. She imagined Amethyst next to her, eating and cracking jokes.

She saw Garnet stargazing and Pearl humming peacefully in the moonlight.

She visioned Steven playing his ukele next to Connie and his dad, and soon imagined herself cuddled up to everyone in a group. Lying under the stars and letting go of all her traitorous thoughts and Homeworld memories.

"Is there anything that's worth more?" She asked herself smiling and walking back into the barn content.


	2. Chapter 2: House

Chapter 2: House

Peridot fiddled with the machine inside the barn. The tablet's wifi responded with only "could not connect to internet, please try again later"

Peridot groaned. All she wanted to do was stream Camp Pining Hearts, was that too much to ask?

She grumbled annoying refreshing the page, trying to make sense of the lack of wifi.

She narrowed her eyes and glanced over the fence of the barn.

'Perhaps there are civilians that will have wifi"

Peridot found herself walking down from the barn to find a couple of stray farm houses.

She looked at home of homes and noticed a large reciever dish sticking out of the roof. She gasped happily. This was he solution to her wifi problem!

She grunted trying to move the dish from the distance. It wouldn't budge. She groaned getting closer to the house and attempting it a few more times. Nothing seemed to work.

She grumbled and looked around making sure no one could see her. She carefully inspected fence.

She looked at the door of the fence noticing a sign displaying "Beware of Dog"

"What is... dog?" She asked herself. she shrugged it off not caring, surely it wouldn't be that big of a problem.

She grunted climbing over the fence and landing in the yard.

She giggled naughtily stealthily making her way to the door of the home.

She arrived at the door, noticing it was locked she thought for a moment.

'Steven tells me he usually has his spare key for the temple lying around the back.' She remembered.

She carefully made her way around the back, noticing a large chain leading down to the edge of the fence. She didn't think much around the chain, and continued her mission.

A loud squeak erupted from her foot as she glanced down noticing a large plastic bone.

"Wha?" She questioned.

She stiffened when a loud growl came from the inside of a lage house-like box.

Two beady yellow eyes illuminated from inside the box.

'That's... dog' she thought fearfully.

Said dog, came out of it's box, full body displayed, brown floppy ears over it's head and a menacing toothy frown.

Peridot squeaked and backed away slowly.

"Nice earth animal..." she cooed nervously.

The dog growled and presented it's sharp black claws to the intruder.

Peridot backed away hoping not to anger the animal further.

Suddenly without a warning the dog charged at her. she screamed running out of the back and as fast as she could.

"Bad animal! BAD!" She screamed as the dog continued to chase after her.

She retreated backwards into a wall. Shielding her eyes, Peridot found herself looking at the dog pulled back by the chain.

She watched as the mutt struggled on the chain trying to pull itself closer to her.

She cackled childishly. "You dumb clod!" She insulted the dog watching it struggle against the length of the chain.

She then gave it the old expression she gave the gems a while back when they were enemies, something she had picked up from Steven "nyaaah!" She suck her toungue out and giggled moving away from the animal which was still growling viciously.

"You dumb Earth animal!" She whispered back over her shoulder, thinking the dog could hear her.

She glanced over the roof of the house and saw the satellite dish. She smiled in success. 'That's the source of their wifi' she thought.

Peridot grabbed onto the wall of the house, but nothing happened. She had to find some way to get onto the roof. An idea popped into her head. 'What if there were a climbing vessel inside the house' she thought.

Steven told her about 'ladders" and that they were used to climb buildings.

She couldn't find one outside and was frankly too afraid to go back around where the dog was patrolling.

She moved over to a window, noticing the slight gap.

She glanced at the inside of the house. It was empty so it seemed.

She gingerly made her way through the window into the dimly lit living room. The room was endorsed with a few chairs and a coffee table. The person who lived there was obviously single.

She looked around making sure she wasn't being watched. 'There must be a ladder somewhere here' she thought.

She gasped and saw it. A large silver ladder, curled up outside the laundry area. She giggled and moved the ladder carefully.

The scraping sound screeched over the floor making her shudder.

She thought for a moment before attempting to tug on the door, the door was not locked from the inside and she nearly fell backwards after unnecessarily pulling on the door.

Soon enough she got the ladder outside the now open door and moved it to a suitable spot to get onto the roof.

She saw the dish sticking out in the sunlight.

Closing her eyes, Peridot forced with all her might to move the dish. It made a few rattles, but nothing seemed to work.

Peridot realized she was going to have to get up onto the roof for real and remove it manually.

She got onto the ladder wobbling as the ladder became unstable. She regained her balance and planed her hands on the roof tiles.

Climbing up, she found he dish. She smirked and grabbed hold of the item pulling it with all her might.

She pulled and pulled, seating heavily in the effort to release it from the roof.

A loud 'CLANK' came from the device as it detached from the roof. "Yes!" She said triumphly.

Peridot squinted her eyes looking at the dish. She smiled widely noticing it moving on command. She felt like this was all going to plan now that she had the dish in her power.

She climbed down from the roof and casually let the dish float beside her.

She leaned down at the ground and noticed the chain from before, broken off.

A realisation suddenly hit her.

A loud aggressive bark erupted from behind as he dog launched itself at her, unchained.

She screamed losing grip of the dish and flinging it over the fence in an effort to escape the dog.

She ran as the dog sunk it's teeth into her backside.

"OW!" She yelped in pain running on all fours and screaming.

Soon she launched out of the yard and over the fence. The dog remained behind the fence protecting it's territory.

She held her head dizzily as her mind regained composure.

She grinned over to the now standard dish, which thankfully for her had not been damaged.

"Mission success!" She said victoriously. The stinging bite pain began. She rubbed her behind in pain and got up slowly.


	3. Chapter 3: Bees

**A/N: Wow I didn't realise I'd get attention from this fic! I was originally going to leave it at 2 chapters... but now I might do more. Thank you guys for the support!**

 **I just loved the episode kindergarten kid just because of all the slap stick peridot moments and the moments at the end where Peridot finally bubbled her first gem. So I decided to pay a tribute to that episode also referencing something on her twitter which stated that Peridot had found out about bees. You can probably already tell the premise of this chapter, some more silly ways for peridot to get injured. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Bees

The sun shone brightly onto the barn, the green gem walked out into the air observing the sky curiously.

Earth was still very odd to the gem, and she had much more to learn.

She walked over to one of the nearby crops and saw something hanging from a tree.

It was a large oval-shaped nest hanging off the tree with insects buzzing around it.

She already knew what pests were and what they did to crops, perhaps these buzzing creatures were the "pests".

Peridot growled and got closer to the nest. She glanced at it closely observing the strange specimen before her.

A small yellow striped flying insect attatched itself it her arm.

Peridot flinched back as a sharp sting hit her elbow. She saw a small stinger injected in her arm. "Ow!" She groaned pulling it out of her arm.

"That hurt, you little clods!" She cursed at the nest.

Another one landed on her other arm and stung her there.

"That's it!" She growled. Peridot raised her fist and whacked the nest sending it swinging the other way.

Peridot's satisfied smirk was soon replaced with a look of fear when the hive swung back into her face.

A swarm of bees sprayed out of the hive swarming all around her in fury.

She flailed and screamed running around tying to get the bees off of her.

She stumbled into the crops, tumbling over and over until she found herself come in collision with a large boulder.

Peridot winced in pain as her body smashed into the boulder. She lept up feeling the stings on her back.

The swarm of angry bees continued as she began running and screaming again.

She began waving the bees around her face, trying to get them off her.

Soon she escaped the bees with so much physical changes.

Her face puffed up like a marshmallow and she ended up having large lumps around her body crawling away from the swarm that had just attacked her.

She groaned. Peridot cursed herself for being so durable... at least if she retreated into her gemstone, she wouldn't have to feel the effects of a bee sting, or in this case thousands of bee stings.

A human would probably have died from that.

She crawled back slowly making her way to the barn.

"What happened to you?" A voice said from above.

Lapis Lazuli looked down at the crawling injured green gem worried and weirded out.

"I got attacked by bees" she managed the choke out.

Lapis looked down at her confused before flying off again.

Peridot grumbled and face planted into the dirt.


	4. Chapter 4: Lightning

Chapter 4: Lightning

A storm was brewing very close by the barn. Peridot knew what storms were now. Unfortunately it didn't stop her from freaking out over it. The loud cracking boom of thunder, the dealthy light flash. It was unsettling for a foreign civilian in this planet.

She jumped up everytime the thunder struck near the barn. Lapis strangely liked to fly during the thunder some nights. Peridot thought it was because of her issues with Jasper and how to made her feel that sense of power over someone or something. Lapis never liked to talk about why she liked to fly during a thunder storm. She just did.

Peridot however liked to hide away during the storms.

Another loud bang filled the sky as the green gem squeeked frightened retreating into a nearby cardboard box.

She groaned getting out from under the box. Tonight she was going to face her fear... without help.

She took in a deep breath and made her way outside. She felt the cool rain dripping down her body. Rain was fine: she already knew that. Thunder and Lightning however: she had never really encountered them.

She winced hearing another bang in the sky.

She groaned, tired of feeling afraid of the weather.

With determination to guide her, she made it onto the roof: looking up at the grey sky. She glanced up at the clouds angrily.

"Is that all you got?" She screamed as if the storm had a mind of it's own.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore you dumb weather!" She screamed again.

"So do your worst!" She screamed.

She waited for a brief moment opening up her arms to let the storm do whatever it had to.

Nothing happened. She lowered her arms and sighed in relief.

Then a bolt of lighting bursted through the sky and stuck her directly.

Peridot yelled out, filled with electric currents as the the lightning struck down onto her.

Soon the strike finished. she wobbled, cooked and dizzy. "You showed me" she said painfully back up at the sky.

She couldn't regain any balance after such an attack. She toppled over and fell to the floor, face first into the grass.

Peridot balanced herself back up, still smoking and wobbly from the recent attack.

"That was-" she began before another bolt of lightning struck her sending her flying into the air, screaming.

She fell straight into the dirt creating a crater. A blackened Peridot crawled out of the crater, covered in smoke and dirt.

She wobbled her way back inside and immediately collapsed on the hard wooden floor.

Pumpkin ran up to her worryingly. Pumpkin licked her for a second as she groaned in pain and dizziness from the attack.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep

Chapter 5: Sleep

Peridot had been working tirelessly on a "meep morp" as Lapis would say. She knew she was capable of working on large time consuming projects, but that night she began to slow down. She began to wonder if this was an effect of being on earth that "feeling tired" was an earth thing. No one on Homeworld ever got "tired". It was an unknown emotion for gems. Even more so for Peridots: endlessly working technicians, designed to stay up and fix broken rudders, screens etc.

However Peridot must have consumed the atmosphere and it was slowly turning her form more earth-like by the second. She even wanted to try "eating" at one point.

She shuddered at the memory of Amethyst forcing food down her throat as she watched in disgust. She made a mental note NOT to attempt eating at any time. She still can't believe she was contemplating doing that!

A peridot eating and sleeping? One might even think she was human!

Peridot groaned and rubbed her visors tiredly. A wave of exhaustion began to wash over her. A loud snore erupted from her mouth as her head dangled down hitting the desk she was working at, instantly forcing her awake.

She looked around, eyes threatening to close. Her mind was foggy and everything began to feel exhausting.

She glanced over at a sleeping blue gem in her hammock. Lapis could sleep through anything. Peridot had wondered if some of the sleeping aspects were due to Lapis's past trauma: so much energy must have drained from her enough for her to just feel comfortable to collapse in the hammock.

Peridot began to slowly lose consciousness. She opened her eyes widely refusing to give in to sleep.

She hit her head a couple of times to keep herself awake. She looked over at Steven's empty mattress he left whenever he decided to stay the night at the barn.

It looked so inviting at that moment. All Peridot's ideas and concepts went blank. She felt a slight panic as all the ideas and building intelligence seemed to have vanished, not realizing she was just tired and needed rest to recover the ideas again.

She gently walked over to the mattress. She glanced left and right nervously. No one was allowed to witness such behavior from a Peridot such as herself.

She couldn't keep herself awake any longer. The green gem fell straight onto the mattress snoring away. Her eyes closed. She began her decent into slumber.


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort

Chapter 6: Comfort.

It was a cold dry night. Although gems couldn't feel hot or cold, they still felt loneliness.

Peridot was all alone. After Lapis had gone away for a while, Steven was at Connie's and gems were on a week long mission, she had no one to keep her company, even pumpkin was away, he ran off somewhere. Strangely he liked to go off during the night away from everyone for unknown reasons. But she guessed it had something to do with the fact that it was a living vegetable.

Even Steven couldn't figure it out, so how could she or any of the gems?

However, tonight nothing else mattered. Peridot had already finished a few projects, some of which took longer times than others, but they were all done. She was bored and lonely.

Peridot then noticed the alien toy she won, or rather cheated at Funland.

She smiled and grabbed hold of it. She felt the soft fabric of the plush brush up against her chest.

She felt this was the only thing to keep her comfortable for now.

She lay back on the mattress holding onto her plushy, her 'W' shaped smiled, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Aww peridot!" A child's voice said next to her.

Peridot opened her eyes practically startled by the sudden voice. She looked at a star-eyed Steven with a pathetic bubbly grin on his face.

Peridot's eyes widened realizing she was still holding onto the alien doll.

"This- this isn't what it looks like!" She protested shoving the alien away.

Steven let out a loud squeal of how cute he found the situation.

Peridot groaned as her face flushed in embarrassment. "Be quiet you clod" she retorted burying her face in the mattress.


	7. Chapter 7: Movie

Chapter 7: Movie

 **A/N: This is a reference to one of my favorite horror movies of all time "Alien". Peridot's reaction towards it and the aftermath!**

It was the night of Halloween: Amethyst and Peridot chilled on the couch in the temple. Steven brought his TV down into the living room for them to watch a movie. Peridot had decided to visit the temple for 'movie'. Steven explained it was a set of moving pictures put together to create fictional stories.

Peridot looked bored at the TV. "If this isn't Camp Pining heart's there's probably no way I would like it" she claimed.

Amethyst grinned at her. "Oh come on Peri, you'll love this one!" Amethyst chuckled putting on a DVD.

"It's about this alien that gets onto a spaceship with a bunch of humans and at the end there's only one left!... oops spoilers... but it's got such awesome gory scenes!" She explained excitedly.

Peridot huffed. "Heh, as if I'd want to watch that!" She retorted stubbornly.

Amethyst grinned. "Come on it's Halloween so we gotta watch a scary movie!" She replied.

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Fine... whatever makes you happy" she responded in boredom.

Amethyst grinned and pressed play.

Peridot watched the screen in boredom as a spaceship flew through space.

The credits took a while but a bunch of humans were finally introduced.

"When does it get... how do you say 'scary'?" Peridot asked losing interest.

"You gotta wait for a bit before they land" Amethyst explained.

Steven came over and looked at the two gems. "Whatcha guys doing?" He asked.

"Watching a movie" Amethyst replied concentrated on the screen. Peridot leaned her hand on her head. "A boring movie." She responded at Steven. "You gotta wait for the good part Peri!" Amethyst replied.

Steven glanced and the screen and then moaned worryingly. "That movie gives me nightmares" he replied going up onto his bed. "Are you sure Peridot will be able to handle it?" He whispered into Amethyst. Amethyst blew a raspberry and shrugged. "She's a gem Steven... she'll be fine"

"You know I can hear you." Peridot replied glancing at both narrow eyed. "And no... I won't be afraid because it's not at all logical or interesting" she crossed her arms.

"Come on it's great!" Amethyst said trying to encourage Peridot.

Peridot groaned and leaned on her hand again.

Eventually the ship landed on a planet and part of the crew got out discovering a spacecraft crashed in the ground.

"Huh.." Peridot said curiously. She was still slightly bored. But the spacecraft was catching her interest.

The hall of the spaceship was more like a dark alien skeleton than a normal spaceship feel... at least in her view.

"That's a very... skeletal spacecraft" she commented.

Soon one of the crew members approached an area filled with fog covering eggs.

Peridot looked curiously at the screen watching the human approach the eggs.

Amethyst smiled widely. She knew what would happen next.

The human leaned in towards the egg as a spider-like creature manuvered inside it. Peridot looked slightly concerned at the screen. She had a slight feeling something bad was about to-

The creature suddenly made a loud screech and leapt into the helmet burning through it and onto the human's face.

Peridot felt her body jump slightly. She watched slightly wide eyed.

Amethyst watched the green gem's reaction, smiling.

"Heh you got scared" she commented. Peridot turned to her quickly and glared defensively. "I did not!" She protested.

Amethyst chuckled. "Whatever you say broski" she replied keeping that smirk.

Peridot groaned and turned back to the screen.

Soon the human was pulled up against a medical table. The helmet removed and the creature attatched to his face.

Peridot grimaced at the screen. "What is that disgusting thing? Is it a corrupted gem?" She asked. Amethyst shook her head. "Nah, but you'll find out." She replied evilly. Peridot glanced at Amethyst slightly concerned at the purple gem's sinister grin.

Peridot shook that look out of her mind and continued to watch.

In attempt to remove the creature, they had spilled it's blood which was acidic.

"Oh what?" Peridot reacted to the blood spilling through the floor.

"I hope these things aren't real!" Peridot smiled jokingly, but still nervous.

"Oh no, they're real" Amethyst lied smiling waiting for her reaction.

Peridot turned to her, face in worry. "What...?" She said quietly.

"I'm just messing with ya!" Amethyst laughed slapping her back playfully.

Peridot chuckled nervously. "Good one..." she replied feeling unease.

Soon the human no longer had the creature attatched to his face. And one of the crew members had a sudden encounter with the creature. Except this time, it was dead.

"Wait... it died?" Peridot asked confused.

"Well that wasn't scary at all!" She said triumphly grinning.

Amethyst smiled back. "Yeah it's dead. But it's not over yet!" She chuckled evilly yet again.

Peridot raised an eyebrow at the Quartz. "What?" She asked just before being shushed by Amethyst.

Soon the human that had been attacked by the creature was awake and healthy.

"You said this was a horror movie?... where's the horror?" Peridot asked confused as each crew member happily greeted the human that had been attacked.

Amethyst didn't say anything and instead kept that evil smirk.

Soon all of the crew were happily having dinner when the one human started coughing.

Peridot watched in confusion. "Why is he coughing... did the creature make him sick?" Peridot asked Amethyst who shushed her again. "You'll find out soon enough." Amethyst whispered evilly. Peridot couldn't contemplate Amethysts sinister behavior at that moment.

She was beginning to regret this.

The man's coughing soon turned into violent flailing as the rest of the crew tried to hold him down.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Peridot asked getting more paranoid.

A splatter of blood emerged from his chest startling the crew and Peridot. "Wh-what?..." she muttered feeling the tension stretch on.

Soon the man's chest bursted as a high pitch screech erupted from it exposing a small eyeless snake-like creature bursting from the man's chest.

"OH MY STARS!" Peridot yelled out jumping out of her seat. Amethyst smiled at the green gem. "That was pretty cool right?" She said excitedly .

Peridot held her hands toward her mouth in fear watching the small creature glance at the crew. Soon it squealed and ran off, leaving them in shock and horror.

A few minutes later, the main character's cat went missing and one of the crew was told to find it.

Peridot shrunk in her seat, holding a pillow over half her head, only her eyes and hair exposed.

"Why is he going alone?!" Peridot yelled at the screen in disbelief. Amethyst shrugged. "Yeah I dunno why people go alone like this is horror movies." She said in thought.

Soon the man was confronted by a much larger much more developed creature than before. Peridot's eyes widened afraid.

She squealed frightened and hid under the pillow, no longer looking at the screen. Amethyst looked over at her. "Bro you're gonna miss the alien!" She warned.

"That wouldn't be too much of a worry for me" The green gen responded from behind the pillow.

"Why? You scared or something?" Amethyst teased.

Peridot got her face out from the pillow and starred at Amethyst angrily. "I AM NOT! This is nothing but useless human entertainment"

She lied.

Amethyst smiled and turned back to the screen. "Okaaay... scaredy cat" she muttered.

Peridot looked at her angry and confused. "I am NOT a scaredy cat! I'm not a cat nor scared!" She replied taking the metaphor literally.

Amethyst snorted and continued to watch.

Peridot was tense for the rest of the movie. She occasionally hid her eyes behind her fingers at the death scenes. She'd glance occasionally at the screen, but paranoia would get the best of her.

She didn't even realize how much she was shaking.

Soon enough, and to her relief the Movie ended. Amethyst yawned and glanced over at Steven, who was asleep with his headphones on. It seemed that he was playing a game and fell a asleep in the middle of it.

"Welp. I'm gettin' tired... night Peri." Amethyst replied getting up and making her way to door and activate her room.

Peridot blinked and twice and turned to amethyst in fear. "Wait, what?!" She said.

Amethyst looked back at her. "Oh... by the way, don't think about the movie and the alien that would potentially be growing inside you at any time!" She teased.

"Good night!" She concluded leaving Peridot to wither in her thoughts.

'Potentially grow inside of me...' Peridot thought in terror. She leapt to the warp pad and got back to the barn asap.

But all night she couldn't think straight. She wasn't able to work on any meepmorps and watch any episodes of Camp Pining hearts.

She kept imagining an alien bursting it's way through her torso, then killing her friends.

She shook her head trying to get rid of the fear, but to no avail.

The wind howled outside making an ominous boom at the barn door.

Peridot flinched cuddling next to Lapis in the hammock.

Lapis tossed and turned and groaned grumpily looking at her barnmate hiding in the hammock in fetal position.

"Peridot... what are you doing?" She asked annoyed. Peridot shushed her fearfully.

"Did you know you could have an alien inside you!" Peridot whispered glancing at Lapis's chest. Lapis starred at her in bored disbelief.

"Firstly, our bodies are not organic. Secondly, did amethyst get you to watch a movie?"

Lapis asked.

Peridot nodded slowly. "Sh-she told me they could be growing inside of me despite having a light based form!" Peridot shrieked.

Lapis groaned and grumbled. "Peridot, that's just a lie... she's just saying that to make you scared. Things aren't going to burst out of you... okay? Now please get off the hammock" Lapis said finally having enough of her Roommates antics.

Peridot hopped off and went to her work desk. "That's the last time I let Amethyst show me a movie!" She said angrily.


	8. Chapter 8: Drunk

Chapter 8: Drunk

 **A/N: As you can tell by the title of this... it's going to have a lot of adult references, mainly about alcohol. So if you're a young viewer, please advise. Or if you have a problem with drinking in general, I suggest you skip this chapter... that being said! Let's start!**

Greg and Amethyst were having a night of 'Lil butler' at the barn with Peridot. Greg had brought her and amethyst a pack of apple ciders. Greg was cautious with alcohol and Amethyst, not so much... but it didn't matter, Gems couldn't really get drunk... or could they?

After a long night of marathoning 'lil butler' both Greg and Amethyst left the barn with Lapis, who actually became invested with the show despite her not so much investment with the gems or Greg.

Peridot was alone again. The green gem glanced around looking left and right for anyone to show up.

"Huh... I'm alone again." She said quietly.

"I'm alone again!" She said with excitement pumping her green fists into the air.

She then noticed a few full bottles left at a nearby table.

"Oh... this must be what Amethyst is calling 'Drink'..." Peridot said to herself

"I've never tried 'Drink' before... maybe I can try just a little bit.." she said using her powers to remove the lid. She grinned proudly at herself before grabbing the bottle.

She poured the bottle into her mouth and reacted in disgust. "That is extremely strong!" She said with a disgusted face.

"For some reason... I enjoy it" she said to herself again grabbing the bottle and taking another sip.

"Yes... this is satisfactory!" She grinned pouring more and more into her form.

Soon all 8 spare bottles of cider were empty. The green gem wobbled back and fourth, hiccuping occasionally and tripping over her own feet. She let out a squeaky laugh and screamed in excitement.

"I am unstoppable!" She yelled to the heavens running around in the barnyard like an idiot.

She tripped and fell on wheat laughing like a maniac. "What a cloddy Planet!" She laughed.

Greg and Amethyst returned when Greg noticed he forgot to grab the ciders.

"Hang on Amethyst... I just gotta get the ciders and-" the man's eyes went wide in shock starring at the empty cider bottles laying all over the barn.

"Who drank all our cider?!" He asked out shocked and confused.

Peridot clumsily approached Greg, one eye half open, her hair in a mess.

"Ohh hey Steven's dad!" She hiccuped talking to Greg casually.

"Peridot... have you been drinking?..." he asked.

Peridot let out a loud chuckled and shook her head. "Of course not! I can't consume anything, I'm a gem!" She said rolling her eyes.

Amethyst came over to the two. "Hey Gregory did ya get the-" she stopped half sentence noticing a tipsy looking gem.

"Um Peridot, whoa man!" She backed up shocked and amazed at the same time.

"She drank... everything" Greg said quietly.

Amethyst grinned awkwardly. "Yeah umm... Peri... you can't shapeshift a digestive system... so how are you able to hold all of that in your body?" She asked the green gem.

Peridot looked at her confused. "Whatya mean hold it *hiccup* in my body?" She asked

Amethyst pointed to her. "You know you're gonna have to get rid of it all sooner or later" she pointed to the green gems torso.

Peridot didn't even regard a word. "Haha you're funny amethyst! But seriously come watch TV with me!" She said getting uncomfortably close to the purple gem.

"Whoa dude... personal boundries" Amethyst said pushing her away a little.

Peridot laughed out. "Like you clods would care for *hiccup* personal boundries!" She said.

Amethyst looked at Greg slightly worried. "Yeah... umm what should we do?" She asked the man.

Greg looked at her in panic. "I don't know!

Peridot looked over at Lapis's 'meepmorps' laughing loudly at them. "Ahah look at that! Lapis's meepmorps are sooooo dumb!" She said kicking Lapis's Leaf pile over.

"Lapis ain't gonna be happy that you ruined her... umm thingy" Amethyst said seriously.

Peridot just laughed and fell on her face again.

"She's a cloooooood!" Peridot shouted.

"Lapis sucks! She's nothing but a dumb dumb!" Peridot shouted.

"I'm a What now?" A stern voice came from behind Greg and Amethyst.

Lapis looked over glaring at the green gem.

"Peridot?" She sneered.

Peridot looked over at Lapis tiredly. "Ohh hey. You back already lappy?" She nicknamed.

Lapis cringed. "Don't call me that." She seethed.

Peridot growled. "So? What! You let Steven call you whatever, but but but not your barnmate? Some good gem you are Lazuli!"

Lapis looked at her angrily. "Excuse me?!" She snapped.

"No no- you *hiccup* you won't be excused!" Peridot barked back.

Lapis had finally had the last straw. "Okay. What is your issue Peridot, you're acting like a Clod." She said back.

Amethyst had somehow gotten a bucket of popcorn and was watching the fight like a show. Greg however was shielding himself for whatever attacks were to come out of the fight.

Peridot growled angrily. "Actually Lazuli, YOU'RE THE CLOD!" She yelled to Lapis's face.

Lapis turned and groaned. "You need to get your issues sorted out, or I'm kicking you out of the barn.

Amethyst "Oohhhed" watching the fight in fascination.

Lapis glared over at the purple gem. "This isn't your personal entertainment!" She snapped.

Amethyst shrugged. "Eh, it is to me" she grinned not fazed by Lapis's outburst. Greg slowly backed out of the barn, he didn't want to get tangled in all the mess.

Lapis then turned towards a messed up leaf pile and a broken baseball bat. "What did you do to my meepmorps?!" She yelled at Peridot.

"I didn't do anythiiing!" She lied. Lapis looked at her deadpanned.

"Get out." She ordered firmly pointing to the barn door.

Peridot groaned and wobbly got up. "F *hiccup* fine. I didn't want to live here a *hiccup* anyway" she slurred making her way out of the barn.

Amethyst sat in silence. "Way to go snappy lappy" Amethyst retorted earning a glare from Lapis.

Lapis sighed and turned to amethyst. "Why is she acting like this? I didn't do anything!" She asked confused and angry.

Amethyst took another handful of popcorn. "She's been drinking bro" she answered nonchalantly.

Lapis looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Amethyst began to explain to her about the effects of alcohol and had told her Peridot just drank eight bottles without knowing what it was.

"So let me get this straight, she's drunk which is the reason she's acting like that?" Lapis asked. Amethyst nodded.

Peridot was outside sitting by a tree. What was odd was her eyes were welling up with tears. She sniffed sobbing loudly.

Lapis sighed and approached the green gem.

Peridot turned around, her eyes red and teary. Lapis stepped back surprised by this sudden view.

"Peridot?"

Peridot wiped her tears away and shuffled uncomfrotably. "What you do want?!" She snapped

Lapis looked at her sobbing barnmate unsure how to deal with her emotional outburst. "Whoa... hey calm down... it's okay" she said softly awkwardly trying to comfort her.

"I-I'm s-sorry I yelled at you Lapis... you-you're not a clod. I'm a clod..." Peridot quivered.

Lapis rolled her eyes smiling slightly. "Ugh, you're not a clod, okay?"

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me..." Peridot sniffed wiping her nose.

"I think the alcohol is having an effect on you or something" Lapis shrugged.

Peridot looked up at her curiously. "Alcohol?"

"Yeah, the stuff you were drinking, Amethysf told me it was this stuff called Alcohol, and if you drink too much of it: you go a little weird" Lapis said.

Peridot peeked over at the barn. "Huh, that's probably why I'm so emotional tonight."

Lapis sat down next to her. "The stars are pretty bright aren't they?" She muttered.

Lapis looked down to a sleeping gem.

Peridot was snoring away in the grass.

Lapis chuckled a bit and turned back to star gazing.

 **A/N: I've actually never been drunk before (at least not yet) only Tipsy, so I'm not 100% on the symptoms, but I do know from what I've seen is there is a bit of anger, crying and goofiness. Especially terrible singing! (Well, from my family anyway). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Emotional

Chapter 9: Emotional.

 **A/N: so because I really liked writing about Peridot becoming emotional, I wanted to write this chapter about all her feelings and thoughts on everything that had happened so far, (also some platonic Lapidot). Anyway, this won't be related to the drunk chapter... but it is emotional, for a different reason, so it might be similar to the drunk chapter ending, but a little bit more sweet, than goofy.**

Lapis had just got back from her flight from empire city.

She entered the barn and stretched. She couldn't find any sign of the green gem anywhere.

"Peridot I'm back" she announced to the quiet barn. Pumpkin ran out to greet Lapis. Lapis bent down and pet the vegetable.

"Peridot?"

'Where could she be?' Lapis thought.

A sudden quiet sound came out of the quiet atmosphere. A quiet sob came from behind a few boxes.

Lapis looked over the boxes and saw a shivering triangular shape curled up in an almost fetal position.

"Peridot?" Lapis asked as the small ball fidgeted and stopped sobbing.

"Peridot, are you okay?" Lapis said looking down worryingly.

Peridot got up from her fetal position and sat up. "L-lapis?" She sniffed. Her eyes were red, there were tears running down her cheeks and she had quivering lips.

Lapis looked over shocked at the appearance of her barnmate. "Peridot? Are you crying?" She asked concerned.

Peridot wiped a few tears stray. "N-no I- I had air in-in my eyes!" She lied.

Lapis looked down at her. "What's wrong?" She asked sympathetically.

Peridot sniffed and looked angrily at the blue gem. "You wanna know what's wrong?... well first: I come to earth on a mission to do nothing but wait for a ticking time bomb and seem like a cold heartless machine. Then I get imprisoned by my enemies and forced to work on a device to destroy said bomb, then I try to compromise with my superior... only making me angrier and leading to my true surrender. Then having changed my view I look back at my former informant trying to impress her. What does that get me? Nothing! A broken tape recorder and a Homeworld ship!... then I find out I can't shapeshift and I'm practically useless. I'm then forced to relive my old past and discover that the friend that helped me cope the most was captured by Homeworld soldiers because of my arrogance!" Peridot ranted letting tears run down her cheeks.

Lapis fell silent. "You've been bottling that up all this time?"

Peridot grumbled and curled up again. "Wh-what do you care... you don't even like me... you just stay because of Steven" she hiccuped in sadness.

Lapis looked at her in disbelief. "Peridot! Do you really think I'd stay here all this time if I didn't like you eventually? Yeah I had my doubts, but you proved to me that you had changed, and for the better!" Lapis said back.

"Do you really think we're not friends? Of course we are! Who showed me Camp Pining hearts?" Lapis grinned.

Peridot let a smile form on her face. "Me" she replied

"Exactly! You showed me that living here wasn't all bad! You showed me new things that Steven never had the time to!" Lapis said.

Peridot glanced up at Lapis. "I g-guess you're right..." she smiled.

Lapis helped up Peridot who was shaky and fragile at the moment.

"We're friends Peridot. Okay?" Lapis smiled.

Peridot's eyes widened as the blue gem pulled her in for a hug. Peridot began sobbing louder, this time out of happiness. "Wow, Thanks Lapis..." she said softly.

"Now... no more tears okay?" Lapis smiled at her. Peridot wiped away her tears and nodded. "O-okay."

Both Peridot and Lapis decided to star gaze that night.

 **A/N: I personally would really like it Peridot or Lapis would cry, it would really help let their troubles out and have another mindful education-esk type scenario. I feel like Lapis needs to break down crying, and finally let everything she'd been bottling up inside her out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Cooking

Chapter 10: Cooking

Peridot had been tired of Camp Pining hearts for a while. She was afraid of losing interest but Steven reassured her that obsessions come and go. So instead she started watching other things. Cartoons, Comedies, and what really caught her eye was the cooking channel.

She looked at the screen curiously as a brown haired lady was preparing a pastry in the oven. "And now you'll want to turn it up at least 4 degrees Celsius." The woman said to her audience.

Peridot glanced over at the screen. She soon became amazed that the pastry was now brown after being in the oven. "Amazing! This magic primitive device managed to turn raw ingredients into solid edibles!" She said glancing at the screen in awe.

She rubbed her hand on her chin in thought. She was sure she would be able to perform a similar task to that of the human.

She chuckled excitedly and ran to the warppad.

Soon enough she returned with hands full of flour, milk, eggs and loads of other ingredients, even ones that didn't make sense.

She soon returned excitedly placing all the ingredients down onto a bench. She carefully removed one of Lapis's meepmorps to use her bench for her cooking.

She somehow already got an oven (probably from gen harvest) and proceeded to turn it on. She got out the bag of flour and without realizing opened it up spraying flour powder everywhere. She coughed and wiped herself off clean before getting the remaining flour into a bowl.

She then grabbed five eggs and cracked them into the bowl without realizing she was to throw the shell away. She then grabbed the milk and poured the entire carton into the bowl spraying milk everywhere.

Peridot grabbed a potato and threw it into the bowl. She then grabbed a wooden spoon and began attempting to stir the mixture. She grunted trying to stir the potato and egg shells into the bowl. The contents clanked against the bowl as she found herself trying not to spill the contents all over the floor.

The potato kept knocking around in the bowl. She grunted finally finding it enough and stabbed the potato to stop it from rolling inside the bowl. She huffed and wiped a bead of sweat across her forehead.

Cooking was hard.

She then turned up the oven to it's hottest. She groaned looking at the number "9" on the oven. "Doesn't this thing go any hotter?!" She said as if someone was inside the barn with her.

She then grabbed a bag of salt and poured a large portion of it into the bowl. She stirred everything around as best she could.

"perfect!" She beamed examining her creation. She then placed it into the oven and waiting for it to cook.

A few minutes later and smoke already started fuming from the oven.

Peridot noticed the black smoke. "That looks about done!" She confirmed pulling the tray out.

The bowl was filled with a foul odored dreadful looking substance. She glanced upon her creation proudly.

"It is done!" She beamed.

"Now let's see how those crystal clods like my brilliant creation!" She chuckled.

Well, she did eventually propose her 'meal' to the rest of the Gems.

Pearl could barely contain her disgust.

Amethyst ate the thing and didn't even care.

Steven shuddered in disgust pretending to like it when in reality he wanted to throw up.

Garnet gave Peridot a thumbs up and responded to pearl with. "At least she's trying something new"

Lapis looked at the bowl

Blankly. "I'm not putting that in my body" she retorted crossing her arms.

Steven chewed the mixture forcing a grin. He fake hummed in satisfaction. "Yeah that's really good Peridot" he lied.

Peridot had a massive grin after it all. "Well, I guess now I could cook you all the food you want Steven!" She responded.

Steven frowned. "Oh joy" he said fake smiling at her. He then turned away sweating nervously. "Oh man" he muttered in disgust.

 **A/N: I don't know about any of you, but I'm not a great cook. I can only cook two things. Pancakes and Spaghetti, and even then I'm still learning. So this chapter is more likely dedicated to my lack of cooking skills.**

 **Also it does reference Papyrus from Undertale, giving the impression that Peridot cannot cook. I mean, they're both cinnamon rolls!**


	11. Chapter 11: Obsession

Chapter 11: Obsession

"No... NO. NOOOOOOO!" The distressed screams of a green gem flooded the barn.

"It-it can't be over!" She whined. Steven looked down to Peridot as she was looking at him in desperation.

"I'm sorry Peridot... but Season 5 is the last one, they cancelled it" Steven said sadly.

"But-but we were gonna find out about Percy and his Father, and where they came from. And-and Pierre was finally going to earn the water sports trophy!" She complained.

"It can't be over! There's so much more we need!"

Steven looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Peridot, but that's all of it" he concluded.

Peridot put her hands on her head in turmoil. "What what am I gonna do now?! I have no will to go on!" She said dramatically.

Steven shrugged. "Well... there's still plenty of shows out there that you can watch." he suggested.

Peridot turned to him in a dramatic groan. "No! No other show will ever be good enough to replace Camp Pining hearts!" She said crossing her arms.

Steven looked at her with a small smile. "Why don't you give a new show a try? You might like it." He suggested.

Peridot grimaced angrily. "Fine, if that'll make you happy. But I guarantee nothing will be as a higher story arc as MY show!" She said 'as a matter of fact'

Steven smiled. "Well, I have a bunch of different shows and movies lying around in the temple, maybe you could find something there that you like?" He suggested.

"Anyway I have to get going on a mission now. I'll be back later: tell me how the search goes!" He waved before leaving the barn.

Peridot groaned and slowly got back to brooding over her Camp Pining Hearts.

"If Steven really believes that I'll become invested into another show? Then he's dead wrong!" She huffed grumpily.

She held her hand on her chin in thought. "Though... it wouldn't hurt to look" she said.

Sighing heavily and slouching in defeat she made her way towards the barn's warppad.

The temple was empty, all of the gems had gone on a mission. Of course Amethyst didn't bother cleaning up a pile of chips left on the couch.

Peridot got up to Steven's area and looked through a cupboard behind him. She glanced at all the DVD's.

"Space race extreme", "Lil Butler season 10", "A dog named Timothy"

And a bunch of other shows listed. She got a bunch of the DVD's out and carried them to the warppad.

Soon enough Peridot has collected a vast pile of DVD's to watch.

She boredly glanced at the one that looked the most interesting.

"Space race extreme" was the title.

She sighed and put the DVD into the player.

A brightly colored outer space appeared before her. "Stop right there Milston! You won't get away with this!" A young boy's voice said to the villain of the show.

"Oh please..." Peridot groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Hahaa You think you can stop me? Fools! You join me just like your father!" Milston said from a lage menacing spaceship.

"M-my father? You told me my father was killed!"

The boy replied angrily.

Milton laughed. "No Jamie, I am your father!" He announced the big twist.

"WHAT? NOOOOOO!" Jamie yelled over dramatically.

"Oh come on!" Peridot yelled at the screen. "That was extremely predictable!"

She groaned and took out the CD. She then proceeded to put in another DVD labeled "A dog named Timothy"

"Timothy!" A woman shouted. "Mama, Timothy's rescuing little sally!" A small boy said.

"Oh no Angel, he could get hurt!" The woman replied.

Suddenly a grey hound appeared to be carrying a small girl on his back.

"Oh ma word! Timothy!" Angel yelled out running to the dog.

"Mama, he saved little sally!" Angel said hugging the dog.

"What a good boy Timothy!" Angel said as the dog barked back happily.

"What?! This is all wrong! Dogs aren't helpful creatures! They're smelly, hairy and vicious!, and they'll bite your behind without question! This is an outrage!" She said turning the DVD player off.

"What's next... Lil Butler..." she read the title. "Amethyst always tells me to watch this." Peridot said.

She put in the CD. A laugh track immediately burst through the player. "You people have too much money!" The character named Lil Butler said.

Peridot looked at the screen irritated. "Ugh the humor in this is so dull!" She commented taking he DVD out.

Peridot then saw a title than showed. "Tech Rex".

She put on the CD. A boy in high school came out and revealed he had metal bending abilities and made super suits. "Mom, Dad I'm a metal manipulator" he said.

He was shown saving the world from countless villains using his super engineering ability and had a sidekick green alien that helped him on missions.

Peridot watched intrigued. "That human has the same powers as me... and that being is his side kick!" She said watching curiously.

"Yeah go Rex! Take down Dr Triad!" Peridot threw her hands in the air watching the screen in excitement. "Oh my gosh! Krilly, be careful!" She gasped afraid for the green alien as he tripped into a den of dangerous creatures.

"Oh man! That must mean that Dr Triad is working for the Great Galactic authority!" She said looking at the last shot of the seventh episode.

"I'm back!" A voice said behind her.

Peridot excitedly turned off the TV and ran to greet the child. "Steven!"

Steven looked at her happily. "You look like you had a lot of fun today!" Steven said.

Peridot grinned even wider. "Oh Steven I just found the perfect hour of human entertainment! She dragged the child to the TV. "See that? That is Rex Ryan, a super powered human with metal bending abilities!" She said pointing to the teenage boy in a super robot suit.

"And that! That is krilly! My personal favorite, he's an intergalactic being from the planet doobop! They're a peaceful race: but being overtaken by the evil Galactic authority!" She said pointing to pictures of the green alien and his home planet.

"Oh but you haven't even seen the best part yet! That is Angela, just a regular human... or IS SHE? Haha, yeah she has the ability to manipulate water and ice! Reminds me of someone. Oh and she has a crush on Rex: I do hope they end up together at the end of the season" she sighed dreamily about the fictional couple. "And it turns out that Rex's dad is actually working for the Galactic Authority and the tech team at the same time! Oops spoilers." She said.

Steven grinned widely. "I'm glad you love the show so much Peridot! I stopped watching after season 17, it got a little bland for me: but I'm sure you'll still love it!"

Peridot's eye twitched. "Season 17... you mean.."

Steven shrugged. "Yeah they're still going" he said.

"OH MY STARS!" Peridot bounced up excitedly. "I NEED NEED NEED TO SEE MORE!" She said desperately.

"So... does this mean you're not still upset over Camp Pining hearts?" Steven said cautiously.

"What? Hah! That show was only half the show of Tech Rex!, Now I see why they cancelled it early!" Peridot said.

Steven smiled. "That's Greta that you've got a new obsession now!" He said satisfied.

Peridot giggled childishly. "I am gonna have sooo much meepmorps to draw after this show!" She announced. Steven's eyes went starry. "Oh my gosh Peri! You're gonna draw fanart?" He asked.

Peridot looked at him curiously. "Fan-art?" She asked.

"Fanart is when you draw characters from something you really like, and you can mash it up with other things and be as creative as you like!" Steven said over dramatically.

Peridot's own eyes went starry. "Oh my stars... I HAVE TO DRAW A CROSSOVER BETWEEN CAMP PINING HEARTS AND TECH REX!" She shouted excitedly.

Steven chuckled. "Wait... I thought you were over that show?" He asked.

Peridot smiled and turned to him. "Eh I lied. And now it's time for universes combining, infinite possibilities, new characters created and sooo much more!" She said in pure excitement.

Steven gasped in thought. "Maybe they would even do a triple crossover with Cryinf Breakfast friends!"

He said. Peridot looked at him. "Eh no" she said. Steven frowned.

"But I think YOU should do a crossover with that and... something else you like!" Peridot said.

Steven gasped. "Oh my gosh you're a genius!" Peridot grinned. "Well obviously" she stated proudly.

Soon the two spent all night creating fan art of their favorite things.

Eventually Steven had to go to bed, but Peridot was up all night watching every episode of Tech Rex.

Eventually she reached Season 17 and the last episode of that season.

"Wow... what a turn of events!" She said in awe.

Steven was over again since it was the morning. "So Steven! When's the next episode?" She said grinning.

Steven frowned and looked at her curiously. "It's kinda been put on hiatus." He said.

Peridot frowned confused. "Wait, what?"

"It means you have to wait a few weeks, maybe even a few months for a new episode" Steven said shrugging.

Peridot looked at him eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what? No! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She screamed to the roof. "Curse you hiatus!" She said overdramatically.

 **A/N: Boy am I tired of this Hiatus! Yes. The show "Tech Rex" is supposed be a SU reference, even kind of representing how I got obsessed with the show. Everyone was talking about it and I watched one episode. I was kinda 'meh' about it. But then I decided to give it another chance. I instantly fell in love with it and wanted to watch it non stop, but then I, like so many fans had to endure... the hiatus.**

 **Still waiting for the new episodes to hurry up and come out!**

 **Also yes, in there was a Lapidot reference ;). I personally don't mind whoever Peridot ends up with, if no one at all. I just love those two so much!**

 **Also that whole thing about fan art represents me and my best friend. I have a major obsession with three things. You could probably notably tell what those are. I mean, besides Steven Universe. I have major obsessions with Five Nights at Freddy's and Undertale. I am completely obsessed with all three and I love crossovers, so it represents me and my best friends making crossover fanart!**

 **There was also another reference to another show I liked. I used to adore Adventure time for it's witty humor and colorful characters... but then I just lost interest in between season 5. To be honest it just got really random for me.**

 **That doesn't mean I don't like the old episodes. Yeah, I am a very obsessive person... I can't help it, I get passionate!**


	12. Chapter 12: Pain

Chapter 12: Pain

(Set after Kindergarten Kid)  
Peridot managed to fall asleep one night and wake up feeling in so much pain. Her body was stiff and aching. After all that time getting thrown into walls, trampled by corrupted gems and fallen off cliffs, all that pain finally caught up to her. the injuries started to show up a lot more. Sure, she was durable... but that didn't solve the agony.

She was moaning and groaning trying hard to get up. It was no use.

She groaned and rolled on her side immediately regretting it as a stinging ache rang throughout her torso.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" She cried tensing her shoulders.

She tried to move again, but the throbbing in her arms was unbearable. She groaned in frustration letting her head flop back down.

She cringed as her arm joint snapped as she tried pushing herself up again.

She ended up falling back down instead the other direction landing face first on the floor. She groaned and shakily lifted her arms causing a surge of agony rush through them.

"OW OW!" She cried out instinctively letting her arms fall.

She began carefully crawling with just her legs, even though the pain was bad, it wasn't nearly as unbearable as her arms.

She began crawling face first into the floor, only her legs moving, like some sort of floor crawling Jellyfish.

As she crawled her head began throbbing, she sat up in pain holding her head.

She then glanced at a large metal lid sitting on top of a shelf.

she glanced up and starred hard at the lid. She concentrated grunting. The lid moved ever so slightly.

She grunted harder as the lid wobbled more. Finally feeling fed up she lashed out as her powers reacted to her emotions. The metal lid started tipping over. Peridot's jagged teeth glared around the room but soon she saw something from the corner of her eye. She looked up right above her head in horror as the metal plate was falling on it's edge.

"Oh... bother" she muttered before the lid plummeted towards her.

A loud "BANG" was heard as the lid collided into her, causing her to inhale deeply and let out a loud wail of pain. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. She then fell unconscious in agony.

The lid was still on top of her as she grunted almost crying out of pain and suffering. It was almost what Steven had said back to her in the kindergarten "This is life for you now, endless suffering!" To represent the corrupted gem's perspective. She groaned feeling a monster headache throb against her mind. She crawled from under the lid and as soon as her body lost balance of the lid, it slid and fell onto her foot causing her to hold in a yelp.

She moved it off her foot and continued crawling.

She soon got to the entrance of the barn and a lot of steps away from the warppad. If she just continues she can make it to the temple and get the gems to help her.

All parts of her body began to hurt. She grunted not being able to move. She frowned in defeat as her journey came to a close.

She let her eyes drift off in defeat and saw a glimpse of something entering the warppad.

"When we saw her, she was flat in the dirt, it looked like she couldn't move" Pearl's voice echoed.

"She needs a lot of recovery, she had a few mishaps at the barn which caused a tremendous amount of physical injuries" Garnet's quiter toned voice echoed.

"She's like probably super scared!" Amethyst's voice muttered in worry.

"I hope she'll be okay..." Steven's voice echoed worryingly.

Peridot opened her eyes, the image was foggy, but she could clearly tell who the three figures in the room were.

"Guys! She's waking up!" Steven said going closer.

"Wh-what... where am I, what happened?..." Peridot mumbled confused. She tried to move but noticed she was covered in long elastic bandages. She looked at them confused.

Steven was in her face with a worried smile. "Oh Peridot! We found you looking sore so we brought you back to the temple to heal.

Peridot groaned. "Oh no... does this mean I have to live in the bathroom again?..." she asked.

Steven felt a blush form on his face. "No.. no you'll be recovering up near my bed! So you can be near someone you trust!" Steven finished with a reassuringly smile.

"What about Lapis?" She asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Lapis said she'll take care of the barn while you're healing here! She sounded disappointed: like she misses you" Steven said.

Peridot felt a smile tug at her face. She actually felt like Lapis cared about her, and not just because of Steven.

"Well okay... but did you really have wrap me up in your medical coverings?" She asked looking down at the bandages in question.

"Steven thought it would be nessasary" Garnet said.

Peridot chuckled slightly. "Of course." She said.

The gems laughed and Steven shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13: Scare

**A/N: This chapter is going to feature both Lapis and Peridot. Just because I really love the two and the plot for this requires more than one character.**

Enjoy!

Lapis had found it extremely simple to scare Peridot. She was having a lot of fun startling the green gem. Just because it was so easy and Peridot always fell for it.

Peridot observed her meepmorp curiously. Lapis snuck up behind her without a sound.

"Boo!" Lapis yelled. Peridot squealed and jumped up, her hair sticking out in fear.

"Lapis!" She groaned watching the blue gem snort in laughter.

"Sorry... sorry you just squeal so cute!" Lapis said chuckling.

Peridot blushed and frowned at her. "I do NOT squeal cute!" She said crossing her arms grouchily.

Soon Peridot was writing on her tablet when suddenly. "Boo!" Lapis yelled behind her.

Peridot squealed again and jumped up.

"Oh my gosh, you seriously didn't hear me?" Lapis asked chuckling.

Peridot looked at her with an angry glare. "No! Stop that!" She commanded angrily.

Lapis laughed. She just stood there. Then suddenly "Boo!" She said. Even then in front of her Peridot jumped up in fright.

"I said stop!" Peridot growled.

"Seriously? You couldn't even tell then?" Lapis asked smiling.

Peridot shrunk down in anger. "Leave me alone!" She said

A few hours later.. Peridot looked around the barn and saw Lapis reading. Peridot grinned.

"Roar!" She yelled at the blue gem who didn't seem fazed.

"Hey Peridot" Lapis greeted not taking her eyes off the book.

"Why aren't you startled?" She asked frustrated.

"Peridot you're awful at giving scares" she replied letting a grin form on her face.

Peridot growled. "I'll show you Lazuli!" She said. Peridot turned around and began cackling wildly.

"I'll show her! Hehehe!"

Soon enough Peridot had crawled under the hammock waiting for Lapis to go to it.

Lapis continued to read on the couch rather than the hammock.

Peridot groaned. 'Why isn't she coming?!' She thought annoyed.

Soon she got bored and got out of from behind the hammock. Suddenly "BOO!" Lapis jumped out in front of her startling her so much she fell back.

"LAPIS!" She screamed. "Why did you do that AGAIN?!"

Lapis crossed her arms smiling. "You were waiting to scare me." She said.

Peridot glanced around the room nervously. "Pffft what? No.. no no! Not at all!"

Lapis raised and eyebrow.

Peridot grunted in frustration. "I will get you to jump at least once!" She said determined like a comic book villain.

Lapis rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Boo!" Peridot yelled. Lapis didn't make any movements and continued to lay back relaxed.

"Go away Peridot. I'm tying to nap" she muttered eyes closed.

Peridot growled. "I don't get it! How do you know to avoid my scares?!" She said annoyed.

Lapis smiled. "Because I already know all your scare tactics." She said.

"Oh..." Peridot said in realization.

"Now I know how to do it!" She chuckled.

Lapis went over to a box of books to retrieve a book to read. Suddenly "Boo!" Peridot jumped out of the box. Lapis gasped and jumped back.

Peridot laughed victoriously.

"Okay... so you got me." Lapis admitted blushing slightly. Peridot chuckled. "Ohhh I got you... only once!" She said evilly.

Lapis's eyes widened. "Wait... don't you dare!" Lapis warned.  
Peridot chuckled in response.  
"Have a good sleep Lazuli..." she muttered in a sinister tone.

Lapis cringed nervously.

Lapis looked around the barn noticing the dark atmosphere getting creepier.

"Peridot...?" She said softly.

"Peridot I swear if you're going to-"

A shape of a monsterous shadow lurked outside the barn. Lapis jumped and stepped back sighing in defeat.

"Okay... okay I get it. Sorry I doubted you.. but you're actually creeping me out" lapis responded. The shape didn't cease.

Lapis looked around confused. "Peridot?... you can stop now. I've learned my lesson, you can make me jump" she sad a little more uncomfortable.

"Hahah I get it... you want me to go outside." Lapis said smiling awkwardly feeling slight sweat drops run down her face.

A sudden "shush" sound came from behind Lapis.

"Why are you speaking so loudly?..." Peridot said annoyed. Lapis looked confused at her. "What... weren't you just outside?" She asked pointing to the window.

"What? No. I got bored scaring you so I retired to working on more morps." Peridot explained.

Lapis nervously pointed to the shadow on the barn door.

"Then... who's that?..."

Peridot looked confused and glanced at the door noticing the shape move. She let out a loud squeak. "WHAT IS THAT?!" She yelled in confusion and fear.

"Peridot!" Lapis shushed her in panic.

The shape began to growl. The barn door began to creak. Peridot panicked and hid behind Lapis shaking. Lapis's eyes widened in shock as the barn door opened.

It looked like some kind of corrupted fusion experiment.

Lapis glanced angrily and fearfully at the shape. Peridot's eyes widened. "We need help!" She cried in fear.

The gem mutant started crawling towards them.

Lapis shielded Peridot from the creature as it approached them.

Lapis and Peridot held their eyes shut.

"BOO!" The creature yelled making both Lapis and Peridot scream out in terror.

The creature cackled and soon shapeshifted into a colorful amethyst.

Amethyst chuckled covered in all kinds of paint.

"I totally got you two!" Amethyst laughed. Lapis growled in anger, blushing furiously.

"AMETHYST!" Lapis yelled in anger.

Amethyst chuckled.

Peridot looked shocked towards the purple gem. "Amethyst?!" She said out before lightly gasping and falling to the ground.  
Lapis glanced over at the passed out gem.

Amethyst turned away smiling sheepishly.

"Oops..." she muttered before Lapis sighed in annoyance looking down at the fainted green gem.


	14. Chapter 14: Depression

**A/N: so this is basically an aftermath of the new episodes "back to the kindergarten" and "raising the barn". I was so upset for Peri I legit cried... This chapter is going to be sad obviously. So prepare yourselves. But don't worry it has a happy ending! :D**

The little green gem snuggled up inside the warm woolen blanket. Her eyes starring vaguely at the wall. She felt her eyes well up ever so slightly.

She quickly wiped her tears away before they started coming out of her eyes.

She glanced sadly around the bathroom.

The gems and Steven had all gone on a mission. She was alone. Pumpkin was outside of the room.

Peridot slowly got up from the bathtub and got her tablet sitting by the sink. The battery level was already on 12%. She sighed sitting it back down on the sink.

A loud roar of thunder erupted from the sky. She flinched a little.

The rain pitter pattered on the windows as she stepped out from the bathroom. She walked out of the temple and into the rain. The cold wet water drops splashed on her green skin.

She began to feel cold. She rubbed her arms together silently closing her eyes, wishing all of the proceeding events to be but a terrible nightmare.

But to her sorrow... it was real. Lapis left earth with the barn and there was nothing else she could have done. She tried so hard to convince Lapis to stay... but it was hopeless.

Even thinking about it made her start to get emotional.

"There's no need to get so emotional!" The words of Lapis Lazuli on the verge of tears echoed her memories blantantly reminding her not to upset Lapis.

She had a thought. She had been trying to appeal to the blue gem as much as possible, she'd worked endlessly to stoop to Lapis's level of approval. She was slowly destroying herself trying not to get on Lapis's bad side.

She realized how toxic they really were together, maybe perhaps spending time apart would do them both justice. What she didn't want was for them to be separated. As much as Lapis frightened her, she cared for Lapis more that anyone. Lapis and Her had built a life in the barn together.

A life worth living. It was peaceful and calming. Occasionally they would bicker about Camp Pining hearts, meepmorps etc.

But it was obvious how deeply they cared about one another. A bond built over many months before they finally decided to be comfortable with one another.

Or at least Lapis was comfortable with Peridot. Peridot still couldn't believe that she was still afraid of Lapis. Even after everything that had happened.

Peridot was afraid, relieved and depressed all at the same time.

It made sense for Lapis to take the barn. After all, it was her home too. Peridot had Pumpkin by her side. Lapis and Peridot's love and joy.

Pumpkin was almost like a pet they had both adopted together.

They had a life together. But now it was ripped apart.

Peridot may have been alive, but she was shattered on the inside.

The green gem ended up curled up around the hand at the front of the temple. Rain was pouring down onto her, cooling her body temperature enormously.

She didn't even care that she was getting cold and uncomfortable. She sat there curled up in the rain, tears running down her face.

A voice came from behind. "Peridot?" Amethyst called out to her friend. Peridot didn't bother turning around. She knew who's voice that was anyway.

Amethyst ran over to her worryingly. "Peri you're soaking wet!" She glanced at Peridot.

"So?" Peridot shrugged not even caring about her current whereabouts.

"Dude let's just go inside" Amethyst ushed for her to follow her. Peridot's tired eyes glanced down and she groaned annoyingly.

"Fine..." Peridot begrudgingly followed the quartz into the temple.

Steven stood in the kitchen starring worryingly, like he was a parent and his child had just come back from a hideous breakup.

"Peridot!" He said worried.

Peridot rubbed her arms together uncaring.

"I thought you were okay from yesterday?..." Steven asked his friend.

"Oh yeah! Because seeing all my hard work shrivel up an die in the kindergarten and in my eyes was totally acceptable!" Peridot snapped.

"Dude, we told you we could plant the flowers elsewhere!" Amethyst said slightly losing her temper at this point.

"I don't care about the flowers!" Peridot yelled throwing her arms up. "Do you really think the biggest reason I'm upset is because of the cloddy flowers?!" She yelled huffing in frustration.

"I know you miss Lapis... but there's nothing else we can do" Steven said sadly.

"Lapis? I don't care about that uncaring Clod!" Peridot replied bitterly. Steven gasped in shock.

"I just want the barn back. I want my home. Lapis was a burden to me anyway... screw her..." Peridot spat holding back angry tears.

Amethyst looked at Steven in what could only be described as scared-surprise.

"Peri... calm down please" Amethyst asked as gently as she could carefully approaching the green gem.

Peridot's breathing lightened as she tensed up. She fell to the floor with no emotion on her face.

"I guess there's no point it hoping she'll come back with the barn" She mumbled quietly under her breath.

Both Steven and Amethyst starred at their friend sadly. They went over to the gem and held her tightly causing her cheeks to deepen into a dark green.

She laughed awkwardly as she was embraced by the two. She was still so alien to affection and didn't really know how to properly react without becoming confused and flustered.

Soon the trio got her on The couch where they were sitting as close as possible to her.

"Thank you for the warm embrace... I guess I overreacted a little there."Peridot muttered sheepishly.

"It's okay dude. I know how hard it can be when someone leaves" Amethyst replies smiling softly. "We're here for you Peridot" Steven said hugging tighter.

"I was lying about before..." Peridot said quietly.

Amethyst looked around confused. "About... What?" She asked.

"About Lapis" Peridot replied.

"I really, really miss her." She laughed sadly.

"All those earth cycles listening to her, cheering her up, Making meepmorps, farming, laughing..." Peridot smiled as the memories came to her. "I guess they meant nothing to her" Peridot looked down.

"Peridot, she cared about you so much. Did you see her face when you said you weren't going with her? She was devastated. Even when she turned around hesitating to leave she looked like she was about to break down." Steven said thinking about the blue gem.

Peridot furrowed her brows together in realization.

"What she did was selfish and cowardly, but we know somewhere in the vast cosmos she's thinking about you, Steven and Pumpkin" Amethyst replied.

"Who knows? She may even return one day!" Amethyst smiled hopefully.

"But until then, the shorty squad is here, and the temple is your home. I mean you're a crystal gem after all!" Amethyst winked. Peridot's eyes lit up.

"Yeah... Yeah! I- I am a crystal gem!" Peridot said proudly.

Steven's own eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh my gosh! Peridot, you'll get to go on missions now!" He said.

Peridot's smiled widened. "Yes! I will! I am a real crystal gem now! Nyahaha!" She cackled excitedly.

Steven and Amethyst got up when they heard the warppad activate.

"Garnet! Pearl!" Steven greeted excitedly. "Hey P! Hey G!" Amethyst greeted.

"Oh hello Amethyst, Steven" Pearl greeted.

"Don't forget Peridot!" Steven ushed turning to the now flustered Green gem. "Yes, of course. Hello Peridot" Pearl greeted in a friendly manner.

"Greetings gems." Peridot cleared her throat regaining her composure.

"Umm Pearl, Garnet... Me and um Amethyst were wondering..." Steven started shyly.

"Sure" Garnet replied. Steven gasped. "Huh?"

Pearl looked at Garnet confused.

"Does that mean Peri can come on missions with us?" Steven asked stars in his eyes.

"She is a crystal gem after all" Garnet replies smiling. Pearl looked at the fusion in surprise. "Garnet? Are you sure? In her kind of state right now?" Pearl whispered closely to Garnet making sure Peridot wouldn't hear her.

"The last thing she needs right now is to stay in the temple alone" Garnet replied cooly.

"Well, Alright: but I'm not responsible if she gets in trouble" Pearl said.

"Seems fair" Garnet said mutually.

Peridot was looking at the wall, not really paying attention to anything. Day dreaming.

"Peridot" Garnet called out.

Peridot slightly jumped. She was still slightly afraid of the fusion, not because she was a fusion; but because of how powerful she was.

"Errrm yes?" She asked confused.

"Do you want to come on a mission with us?" Garnet asked. Peridot's eyes lit up like a child at Christmas.

"W-Wait... you w-want me to go on missions with you?..." She asked dumbfounded.

Garnet smiled and lifted her visor winking. "Aren't you a crystal gem?" She asked rhetorically.

Peridot squealed in joy and ran to the warppad. "Alright, I'm ready!" She said puffing our her chest bravely.

Garnet chuckled. "We just got back from a mission, but tomorrow we have one. And we need your assistance"

Peridot looked a little disapointed but soon smiled brightly at the last statement. "Affirmative, I'll be ready by the next sun cycle!" She said in an authoritive manner.

Amethyst and Steven joined hands with her. "Oooohhh Peri's first mission!" Amethyst winked playfully.

Even Pearl was slightly excited.

Peridot had bright stars in her eyes as she finally felt like a real crystal gem.

 **A/N: There we go!**

 **I wanted it to have a sad ending, but I was in a too good of a mood to end it like that. For me I kind of have to be in a certain mood to do certain things or to write in certain emotions. For example when I'm depressed/frustrated I tend to write about angry/depressing situations.**

 **When I'm happy/overjoyed I tend to write cute, funny, happy or romantic Fics.**

 **Also I wanted to make Peridot a part of the crystal gem team in my story because she is technically a crystal gem now and she deserves more time with the main four.**

 **Yeah Lapis was a favorite of mine, she still is: but I think they need to take time away before they reunite again. I've written a fanfic about her in space, so you can check that out if you want a Lapis fic. Warning... that one is just depressing.**

 **The only episodes we got where Peri went on a mission was "Beta" and "Earthlings" but then those weren't crystal gem assigned missions, so I thought I could write a fic of Peri going on her real first mission.**


	15. Chapter 15: Duo

Chapter 15: Duo

 **A/N: Spoilers for reunited.**

 **OH MY GOD. I Seriously cannot wait to see Peri and Lapis's crystal gem outfits! Also they might be living in the temple now! That will be really interesting to see.**

 **I was going to originally write a chapter about Peridot's first mission as a crystal gem but I had a different idea that will be a more laid back Peridot and Lapis centric chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

The ocean gem smiled relaxed, sitting up on Steven's bed reading an issue of a magazine about hairstyles. The crystal gems had gone on a mission.

Bismuth, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven.

Even though Lapis was now technically considered a crystal gem, she was still anxious about being around the other gems, besides Peridot.

As Peridot was asked if she wanted to go on a mission with the others, she declined stating Lapis needed someone there with her.

Steven reluctantly agreed even though he was secretly hoping both her and Lapis would go with them.

He understood in the end and encouraged them to take care for one another.

Lapis sighed in content leaning back on Steven's pillow.

"WHAAAA!" A loud yell erupted from the temple door as a flash of green flew past Lapis's vision and into the wall near her.

Lapis sat up with a start and starred at the green gem currently brushing off dust.

"Peridot!" Lapis said annoyed. Peridot grinned with a cat-like smile. "Lapis!" She said in a loving voice.

Lapis rolled her eyes and smiled. Peridot grinned pulling up a trashcan lid she had used to maneuver her way into the temple. Or in this case, crash.

"Never thought I'd miss your antics" Lapis grinned picking up the magazine.

Peridot raised an eyebrow confused. "My antics? I think you mean my brilliance!" She boasted holding her hand over her chest proudly.

Lapis rolled her eyes and snorted. "Yeah okay" she replied in sarcasm.

"So... what are you up to?" Peridot asked looking at the magazine.

"Just reading earth Literature" Lapis said, her eyes not turning away from the book.

Peridot chuckled. "Earth Literature is so archaic!" She stated.

Lapis shrugged in response. "It's interesting though" she replied.

Peridot put a finger on her chin in thought. "I suppose"

"I mean... if something as brilliant as camp pining hearts can come from Earth entertainment, then I suppose anything can be just as good from Earth" Peridot exclaimed.

Lapis gave a small chuckle. "I guess"

The temple became silent as the wind and ocean air outside was the only thing that could be heard.

Peridot twiddled with her thumbs looking at Lapis who was already engrossed in the magazine again.

Peridot looked at her from the side.

"So... how do you feel now that you're a crystal gem?" Peridot asked quietly. She internally thought the question was forbidden or it would trigger Lapis's emotions even a little.

Lapis looked up from the book, surprised.

She hummed in thought. "it feels weird... but kinda right" She answers starring down at the star on her form.

Peridot looked at her star fondly.  
"You know, it feels like only yesterday we were in the barn making meepmorps."

Lapis smiled starring at her book again. "Yeah it does"

Peridot looked to the side nervously. She was terrified of Lapis's reaction to her next question.

"Um I know this is kind of a touchy subject but... what made you want to come back?" Peridot asked.

Silence.

Lapis looked at her in slight surprise and fear at the same time.

Peridot gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry Lapis I shouldn't have asked that!" She replied in slight panic.

Lapis looked at her in worry. "No no it's Okay, really." She reassured.

Peridot sighed in relief.

"Well... it's kind of a hard question to answer because honestly I don't really know, myself"

Peridot looked up curiously.

Lapis looked out the window and starred into where the shore met.

"I guess it had something to do with you and Steven" She smiled starring down at Peridot.

Peridot's face went a little darker as she looked at the ocean gem in slight shock.

Lapis rubbed her arm self consciously. "And... well I have to confess... I was... watching you and the gems from the moon base" she admitted not meeting Peridot's gaze.

Peridot suddenly felt flustered. "Y-you saw me? Training?" She asked sinking into the floor.

Lapis gave a nervous chuckle. "Something like that. You're getting better with your powers" she complimented.

Peridot grinned blushing. "Well, yes I have been practicing" she said trying not to get any more flustered. She tried to demonstrate her powers by lifting up the trashcan which reacted with her emotions at the time and flew past her head making her fall to the ground in frightened instinct.

Lapis let out a loud snort and burst out laughing in amusement.

Peridot chuckled as well.

Soon both Gems found themselves doubled over in hysterics.

Soon the laughter had died out.

Peridot smiled sincerely at Lapis.

"Thanks. For coming back" she said.

Lapis smiled back. "This is my Home too" she replied shrugging.

Peridot smiled.


	16. Chapter 16: Trio

Peridot Shennanigans: 16-

Trio

A trio of personalities collides messing around in the temple.

It had been only a few hours since Lapis and Peridot reformed.

Lapis strangely came back before Peridot. Things went off very awkward for both Bismuth and Lapis.

The two managed to sit there for what seemed like hours just trying to make small talk.

"So... how long have you been a crystal gem?" Bismuth asked smiling politely. In reality she had no clue what to say.

Lapis was extremely uncomfortable and couldn't make eye contact properly. _Come on Peridot..._

Lapis rubbed her arm insecurely. "Well... I really only recently declared myself a Crystal Gem to be honest"

She replied internally groaning. She didn't know what kind of response she would get out of that.

"Wow... you must be pretty strong to have the guts to stand up to the diamonds and only them declare yourself a crystal gem" atm Bismuth complimented smirking.

Lapis chuckled awkwardly a slight blush across her face. She didn't know whether it was because she was embarrassed or flattered. But it sure did give out some awkward emotions.

Bismuth turned and looked at Pumpkin. "Steven was telling me that you and Peridot looked after the sentient vegetable here"

Said sentient vegetable barked happily in response.

"Pumpkin's been a part of our lives for a while" Lapis said calmly petting the gourd.

A realization suddenly hit Lapis. "Wait!" She said with widened eyes.

"Where is Steven?"

Bismuth chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh yeah about that... uhh he went to Homeworld" She said it as simple and to the point as to not strike anymore uncertainty.

"What?!" Lapis shouted completely terrified for the boy.

Her tone of voice made even Bismuth flinch slightly. "Don't worry! It's a diplomatic mission."

She said optimistically trying to sooth the ocean gem's mind.

"What do you mean diplomatic?!" She asked more frantically.

Bismuth sighed. "Okay... it's kind of a long story... but I'll explain it as best as I can."

"Pink diamond disguised herself as Rose quartz aka Steven's 'mom' If you know what a 'mom' is... He explained what it was and I was so confused at first but anyway, Then Rose Quartz after the war fell in love with a human and together they had Steven who now has her Gem. Case in point: Steven is Pink Diamond." Bismuth explained. "And the diamonds now know this and basically Steven has gone with them to see White diamond and cure the damage done by the diamonds during the war"

There was a deathly silence.

Suddenly and without warning Lapis burst into Laughter.

Bismuth looked surprised, almost scared.

Lapis was holding her stomach in complete hysterics.

Before Bismuth could say anything about it being true, Lapis calmed down and looked at her with absolute disbelief and hysterical expression all at the same time.

"I... Can't believe this!" She said between laughs.

"I... I was friends... with a diamond... the whole... time!"

She commented.

Bismuth chuckled with that realization too. "Yep! That was pretty wild"

"After everything I was running from!" Lapis snorted laughing at herself more than anything. "HE turned out to be what my biggest fear was!"

Lapis fell back into the couch and laughed even louder.

Bismuth Joined it. It was a day of ironic hysterics.

"Yeah and I was gonna shatter a diamond!" Bismuth laughed back.

Both gems were doubled over in ironic laughter, when suddenly Peridot's Gem started glowing.

Lapis and Bismuth stopped and watched.

Peridot's form finally came into view.

She immediately pulled her hands into fists terrified.

"Get over here you clods!" She snared angrily at nothing.

"Peridot?" Lapis said delighted and confused.

Peridot turned only to be in shock.

"Hey Peri, liking the new look!" Bismuth winked using the nickname.

Peridot looked at the two completely stunned, even more so at Lapis.

"L-Lapis?!" She said in disbelief. She still couldn't believe that Lapis was actually back.

Peridot's face softened as she suddenly ran into the Blue gem's arms.

Bismuth watched the exchange getting slightly emotional.

Sure she was a strong as steel and as tough as nails... but even she had a soft spot for certain events.

"Hey... again" Lapis replied coolly.

Peridot had stars in her eyes looking at Lapis's new form. "Lapis! That looks so cool" she complimented.

Lapis snorted in response. "So do you!" She complimented pointing to Peridot's star.

"Wow, thanks!" Peridot replied happily.

"Peridot?" Lapis asked.

"Did you know Steven was pink diamond?" Lapis asked curiously to see if the green gem knew.

Peridot nodded. "When Steven told me I almost couldn't believe it. I felt more protected which is why I wanted to face up against that yellow clod!" She hissed speaking about Yellow Diamond in disgust.

Lapis looked up and Bismuth and then back to Peridot. "Bismuth said Steven went to Homeworld"

Peridot looked at her in regretful surprise. "What? Again?!" She asked.

"Well, apparently it's a diplomatic mission..." Lapis replied shrugging still not certain of the situation either.

Peridot put a hand on her chin in contemplation. "Hmmm... I suppose that makes sense, since his existence was literally a diamond."

"But I swear if those giant clods try to hurt anyone of the gems including him I'll use my metal powers to send a Homeworld ship to earth and destroy Homeworld!" Peridot threatened angrily.

Bismuth chuckled at this. "Lovin' That never give up attitude" she replied.

Lapis smiled shaking her head. "Firstly... how would that even work? How would you be able to get a ship from Homeworld to here?"

Peridot stopped and thought for a moment. "Yes, well I didn't think logically about that." She admitted.

Lapis chuckled softly as the trio calmed down from the lively conversation.

"So... now what?" Lapis asked confused and awkward about how quiet it was in the temple.

"Well... Steven's Dad is around, we could go see what he's up to" Bismuth shrugged, unsure of what to do herself.

"Ugh if only Amethyst were here... we could have gone to the Funland area and go into an attraction." Peridot groaned.

"What's a Funland?" Bismuth asked. Lapis also looked Peridot confused.

"Wait a second! You two! I can take you two to the Funland place!"

Lapis and Bismuth stared at eachother for a second.

"Meaning?.." Lapis asked slightly concerned.

"We're gonna have some fun!" Peridot announced proudly.


End file.
